Stellar Domination (Map Game)
Welcome to Stellar Domination (Map Game)! This is a futuristic world. This is now 2075, The moon is Already terraformed and Mars is halfway done. But meanwhile on Earth, after WW3, the world is dominated by Communist forces. Who will fall and who will win the world? Announcements The will be where the announcements go. Remember to sign your sig! *The map game will open to sign up at Jan 28th if we have a earth map(still workin' on it!)Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) *The map game will open to play at around Feb 11th!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) *Im still working on it. The actual date will depend, however. *The sign up is delayed until Feb 3rd.Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) *New update: The sign up may begin around Jan 31st.Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *By the way, mod sign up may begin NOW!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *However, I mean it could take a long time to do so. So, again, the date will depend. But it should open before April, or otherwise im going to delete it. *The country sign up may bigin NOW!--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 00:27, January 28, 2015 (UTC) quick links *Map *newest turn =Administrators An administrator must have over 100 edits. Head mod must have 200 Edits. If you want to be a mod, tell me and i might approve you(or the headmod). Founder/creator:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Head Mod (unapproved): Mod1 (unapproved): Mod2 (unapproved): Mod3 (unapproved): Co-Head　Mod: Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Mapmaker (unapproved): Mapmaker 2: Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Astronomer: Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 02:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Definition *Creator: Creator is co-head mod. The created shall be voted out with 62.5% yes. *Head mod: Have rights to create turns, calculate Algo, declare implausibility, change Algo or rule if both head mod agrees to and 50%. Rights to change turn per year, etc. Rules #1 turn per day. Only mod can start turns. One turn is one year for now. Later in the game where distance were so large, I will just increase years per turn. ##Also, if none of the mod created a turn and it is sooo late, you can create one. If there's still no mod, tell me. If I'm inactive, post a post in the announcement says that it is temporarily delayed until further notice and post the "the map game is closed" thing. #Every player MUST be plausible! A mod could declare a post implausible thus deleting it. ##If you think a mod's post is implausible, create a top ten list (basically voting). A vote is won by 60%+ majority. Mod may not participate in a vote like this. #Mods are the only ones who edit wars and use algorithm. A non-mod may calculate a war if a mod hasn't been present for 2 turns. #game is archived once 15 turns. #New players are Welcome! But, if a mod declares you as implausible for 4 times, you are banned for 2turns. You are done if you post implausible 8 times! #No discussing Wreck-it Ralph! #No sockpüppetting. #There is a point system coming up! The point system is just for keeping the game plausible. #Creator is considered a mod. #Game will start wen we have 6 people and a mod(other than me)! #Use random.org if needed. #Due to international law, You cannot own any part of the moon unless UN collapses #Yes, there's mod-controlled organizations! #It isn't possible to build a huge empire in just a few years and keep it; but it is possible to build a huge empire in a scale of centuries. It is possible that a civil war will fuck your empire up in months. But, mods, be plausible. Rebels won't take a huge or populous country like China in less than 100 days. It is possible they will take countries like San Marino in hours if not minutes. #archive every 10-25 turns depending on length. #go to here if needed. #Conference, meetings,and other complex diplomacies will go to Diplomacies(SD map game) #War and other algorithm result will go to Wars(SD map game) #any suggestion will be welcomed in Stellar Domination(Map Game)#Suggestion box #Follow the rules and have fun! Sign up Sign up at the points section. If you want change your country's color on the map, go ahead and go to the suggestion box.remember it is NEVER to late to rejoin! Mod controlled organizations Yes, there is mod controlled organizations, but, well not a lot since most have collapsed. And, yes, there are Space Pirates to make the game a little more challenging! More and more civilizations will be available as Humans discover more and more. List of mod-controlled organizations: *UN *Pacific Union(kind of like European Union-ish, but more strict. All Pacific states except Japan, the Philippines and Papua New Guinea is in. Current leader:Micronesia (independent). *SPACE PIRATES *Islamic African organization (basically Al Qaeda 2.0). Map Earth Map note: guerrillas and semi-independencies are not shown. A country (de jure) is only shown with a stable recognition (30%). More stuff, like Oversea Territories, will be added later. Solar system map Anybody have an idea how to create one?Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Mars Map (Note: terraformation not complete Local Stars Map Galactic Map Closed Others Closed Suggestion box This suggestion box only support these suggestions below. For a mob bully, go to The moderation zone. Otherwise contact a mod's usertalk or on chat to solve the problem. Map Errors *None. Well done, mapmaker(s)! Country color suggestions *None to date. Suggestion of an update/feature of a map game Stellar Domination 2? It could have been another theme, like Mostly Capitalist, or a more divided world like no state is bigger than OTL Bolivia, or a very harsh rule by one single dictator, or at a brink of the war, or Colonial Empires.... I think it should start around 2050... point system points(SD map game) Algo The Algo is currently outdated. Please see this page for the most recent Algo. land War Algo Landscape *Location-points:+point*2 *Defending:+12 *Attacking an enclave/exclave inside your country:+9 *Rebellion attack:+8 *Attacking on border:+5 *Attacking close to border(like across a lake, Spain attack morocco,etc.):+2 *Far away but on your continent:-2 *Not even on your continent(e.g, Chile attacking Angola):-6 *planet/star no more than 10 AU:-12 *Planet/star no more than 1 light years:-20 *Planet/star in your galaxy:-26 *Andromeda:-30 *Harsh Climate:attacker-8, defender+8 *Climate Extremism:attacker-16, defender+11 *Landlocked:-10 *Buncorn- -1 Economy/Agriculture/Population Note: average country have 33% more population on 2075. The growth rate is about 0.04% because of climate chaos and land limitation. But, you can colonize Mars! Economy *a planet of thriving economy(colonized more than 150 years ago):+8*economy points *a planet of growing economy(80-150):+5*economy points *a planet of starting economy(20-79):2*economy points *just colonized:economy point-1 *economy better than enemy by 2:9 *economy better than enemy by 3:16 *economy better than enemy by 4:25 *economy better than enemy by 5-7:36 *economy better than enemy by 8-9:49 *more difference than 10: 59 Agriculture *Agricultural efficiency:requires technology over 5. +(Technology-5)*Economy*Agriculture/5 *Agriculture-economy balance:+(-|agriculture-economy| +2) *Supply:agriculture*naval/2 Population Population top 5 in game:+30 Population top 25 in game:+12 Population last 50: -5 Population 1 billion+(level6):+25 Population 1000M(level5)+:+15 Population 600M(level4)+:+9 Population 300M(level3)+:5 Population 100M(level2)+:2 Population 1M-100M(level 1):0 Population less than 1M(level0):-1 Casus Belli *No Casus Belli:-10 *Have a Casus Belli:mod decided whether if it is good(15) or bad(-7) Motive *Economic:+3 *Defend against popular rebel:+5 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years):+7 *To unify a culture:+8 *Defend territory that are not really important:+10 *Reunification:+11 *aiding ally:+11 *counter:+11 *access to sea/ocean: +13 *defending heartland:+16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon (e.g. Kaptyen-16-8)+20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation:+25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation:+30 *Defending enemy that will end a popular revolt:+37. Modifiers *Implausibilty:minus 10 per implause *Guerrilla War:-11 attacker, +4 defender *Defender undergoing revolt: +7 attacker -15 defender *Attacker undergoing revolt: -30 attacker +2 defender Type of Government Monarchy: +(2*Motive+economy*tech/3) Democrat: +(3*population level+1/2economy+agriculture) Socialist: +(agriculture*2+(10-tier)-2) Islamic:+population Vassal:+motive/2-tech Government not supported by people:-19 Aids Military support:+11 Logical:+7 Economy:3 Luck Use two integers from 1-100 from random.org and use the bigger one to divide the smaller one then add a random integer from 5-10 to it. *troop morale high:requires economy 4+, luck overall 10+:+15 *troop morale low:tier III or below, agriculture lower than 6, luck overall 6.5-:-20 Troops The side with more troop gets+20. War result Just make sure this is plausible. But, the economy and population will go down by a bit. especially economy which might change you from 10 to 5. If you lose lots of war, your tier will go down quickly. Naval battle Algo Casus Belli, Modifiers, luck, population, motive (with a few changes) type of government, aids and tier still apply, as in the land battle. But I'm not writing the same thing because it do take a long time. Port *side with the nearest port:+12 *A country's best port (decided by mods): vary from -10 to +15 *Without a port(this is possible): -25 *the best port is the nearest one:+10 Navy quality *Naval point bonus:4*Naval point *Side with better naval point:+13 *Side with much better naval:+27 *Supply:+Resource+agriculture *Quality: +economic point *Balance: If naval point is the 2nd or 1st out of your points, -2; if it is last two, -3. Motive *Any attack by a revolt:+3 *Economic:+3 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years):+7 *To unify a culture:+8 **(modifier) Surprise sea attack(Like Pearl Harbor):+9 *Defend territory that are not really important:+10 *Reunification:+11 *aiding ally:+11 *counter:+11 **(modifier)strategic attack a somewhat bigger navy(1.9*your size):+11 **(modifier)Trying to strategic attack a much bigger navy:+15 *defending heartland:+16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon(e.g. Kaptyen-16-8)+20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation:+25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation:+30 List of discovered nearby stars and brown dwarfs and rougue planets Within 5 light years Please help me make a chart. Thanks. *Proxima Centauri(4.232 ly). A research shows that Proxima is not gravitational bounded with Alpha Centauri. *Alpha Centauri(4.33 ly). Consisting two binary stars, Alpha Centauri A and Alpha B. Alpha B have a planet called Alpha Centarui Bb(because IAU loves to name stuff greatly) and Alpha Centauri Bc. *2MASS 1456-1930(4.77ly). Low mass brown dwarf or rougue planet. have a mas of 22Jupiter, and surface temperature is around 13 Celsuis. Within 10 ly *Banard's star(5.981ly). Flare star. *Carepa (6.01ly). Rogue planet that is traveling at a high speed. the proper motion is unknown. *Cesis(6.03ly). Another rogue planet discovered when it is apparently traveling across Sirius. *Luhman 16(6.55ly). Brown dwarf A and B with A slightly larger and B slightly smaller. *WISE 0855-0714(7.00ly). A brown dwarf orbited by a terrestial planet just 2*its radius away. The star it self is a Y class ultracool brown dwarf. *CN Leonis(7.7827ly). Also known as Wolf 359. It is a red dwarf roughly 10% of the sun in mass, and pretty active compared to the Sun. *La lande 21185(8.2911ly). Another red dwarf, though hotter than CN Leonis. flare star. Has one suspected planet. *Sirius(8.5803ly). Hot Main-Sequence star. Brightest star in the sky in the sky except our sun. Has one White dwarf orbiting it. Have a proto-planetary disc. *BL Ceti and UV Ceti (Distance unknown, but closer than 9 ly.): Gravitationally bound cool red dwarfs orbiting each other in a surprisingly low eccentricity. *Ross 154(9.1855ly). Red dwarf with neon emmsion line. POD from modern day world Major changes: World war 3, South African War Russian changes: gain Alaska, gain Crimea, Southern Finland, Lapland. PRC:Gain Taiwan, disputed Indian territories, Philippines, Vietnam, parts of Mongolia, Hawaii, southern New Zealand. Naval post near Sacramento ISIS: All of the Levant.(Recognized but still, it is not UN.and China and Kazakhstan is declaring war on it.) Indonesia:all of Australia and northern New Zealand. Pakistan: Afghanistan France: low states, parts of Germany, parts of England Poland: rest of Germany Spain: Andorra South Africa: Rest of Southern Africa except Malawi and Angola Cuba: Angola Columbia: gains Ecuador Brazil: gains Peru, Venezuela, Morocco United States:in Union with Canada Mexico:gains Jamaica, Puerto Rico Iran: Colonizing Eritrea. All small states except Micronesia is now parts of the Pacific Federation. * Some pacific states were conquered by Papua New Guinea. For the map colony error: I will update it later. Like, later Wall of Shame Nobody. let's keep it goin'! Archive Game NOT ENOUGH PLAYER Footnote Some good web pages to look at: *Moon treaty: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_Treaty *Treaty on Principles Governing the Activities of States in the Exploration and Use of Outer 1Space, including the Moon and Other Celestial Bodies: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outer_Space_Treaty *Other treaties: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_law Category:Rules Category:Map Games Category:Future era games (after 2020) Category:Stellar Domination Category:Ｍａｐ　Ｇａｍｅｓ Category:Space